Double date
by Lia Tihaya
Summary: It's just another story about LB and Chat Noir. But I really love it :) Please remember that I am from Russia so you can find here some typos (and not only them) so correct me pls
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. A purrrfect idea**

\- My Lady. - The Chat appeared out of nowhere just behind his partner's back, who, to be honest, was hoped that she could spend this patrol alone. - I'm glad to see you here. Today I had a purrrfect idea.

\- I hope you're not talking about the wedding like the last time. - Said the miracoulous LB with an uninterested look on her face.

\- Is something wrong, buginette? - Chat seemed really woried.

\- Can you just leave me alone, Noir. I'm not in the good mood right now.

\- You can tell me, LB. If you tell me what's happened you will feel yourself much better. Just trust me. I will be the best audience you've ever had.

\- It's just... I wanted to try to ask him out on a date, but I couldn't. That is why I feel myself so pathetic. - She turned away to the Eiffel tower.

\- Don't be so sad, My Lady. I am about to propose you... a solution of course. But I need you help.

\- Really? - LadyBug seemed surprised. - So what isthis all about?

\- Let's do a double date.

\- Date?! Chat, how many times should I tell you that...

\- I know, I know, my lady, but you should hear me out. You will ask out for a date that misterious guy with whom you're in love, and I will invite a friend of mine.

\- Wow, kitty. Are you telling me that you fell for somone else?

\- You could say that. We will just sit here on the roof, eat something, talk. It's a wonderful chance for you, LB.

\- Ok. It's not such a bad idea. - She admitted. - We'll meet here at six p.m.

\- Great! - Suddenly Chat touched her hand with his lips. - And also... nobody could call my partner pathetic. Even you yourself, My Lady.

When LB realised what just happened, Noir wasn't there. Marinette sighed. It seemed like her (in her civilian form) relationship with Chat are going on another level. Did he noticed her reaction on his touch?

\- I hope not. - She sighed again and closed her eyes.

Tommorow it will be a hard day.

Adrien canceld the transformation. He was barely standing on his legs. God! He was so nervous that she could reject him. But now it's all over...Andrien set down on a cold bathroom floor.

\- Finally! Where is my camembert?! - Plagg said.

\- Tommorow I will check out if my thoughts are right.

\- Thoughts? I know only about one guess that you have... but it isn't important. Give me my cheese! I'm hungry!

\- You're only thinking about food. - Smiled Adrien.

\- Just look at yourself! Don't you remember how many portions you ate at lunch?!

\- I was worried! I've had enough jokes from Nino! But you know...

\- Yeah, yeah, I know. You're in love with Marinett, and you are guessing that she is a LadyBug. Blah-blah-blah.

\- I am not guessing! I know it! And tommorow... OMG! How culd I be so stupid?!

\- I always knew it, but why are you screaming about it?

\- What if LB loves _**me**_?!

\- So? Where is the problem? - Didn't understand kwami.

\- I ment my civilian form! It means that she can ask me out and I should already be there!

\- Oh. Now I see the problem.

\- I need to eat something. - And Adrien leaved a room.

It was dark in the Agrest's house. Halls were highlighted only with a light of the moon, that was shining bright above the whole Paris. Adrien remembered that he promised Nataly that he will not visit the kitchen at night time, but he was horribly starving. May be one of the reasons was that he missed last breakfast because of the akuma attack. Damn Hawk Moth!

\- Adrien! - He heard a voice of fathers secretary behind him. He sighed and turned around. The woman was standing in her bathrobe with hands crossed on her chest. - Why are you not in your room?

\- And what are _**you**_ doing here? - It sounded rude, but Adrien couldn't control himself. - Are you going to the kitchen too?

Woman blushed and Adrien understand that he was right. Since not very long time ago Nataly started working 'till midnight, so Gabriel let her live in one of the guest rooms. But while she was working she often forget to have lunch. So she mostly had her meal at night.

\- We can eat together. - Wispered Adrien.

\- Okay then. - Smiled Nataly and lifted up her glasses.

Gabriel woke up from a nightmare. This dream was chaising him almost every night. In it he was loosing his wife again and again... Water. He needs some water... The glass that was standing on his bedside table was empty.

Cursing everything and everyone he left his room. While he was coming closer to the kitchen he heard someone's voices. He thought that it could be the thiefes so he stoped.

\- And yesterday I dreamed that I was a LadyBug. - Said Adrien.

\- Really? - Laughed Nataly.

\- Yeah. I was the greatest super hero ever! - Now they were both laughing.

"What are they doing here so late?" - Thought Gabriel. Though he was surprised, he decide that it would be better to return in him room. He sighed feeling thirsty. Well, he can sleep without water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Marinette's decision**

Marinette couldn't sleep. She was worried 'cause she was going to ask out Adrien – her first and only love, who (as you know) was also a populsr model. Mari tossed and turned, thinking about how she will start a conversation. But all of them seemed absurd and there wasn't anyone with whom she could share her worries: Tikki was already sleeping.

\- If I say: "Hi, Adrien! I need you to"... No, that sounds too rude... Then maybe... No, no, no, no, no! God, everything is useless! Whatever! I never could talk to him normaly... - Marinette buried her face in the pillow. But suddenly the thought came... No, not like this. THE THOUGHT came. That will be right. - I will be in the LadyBug's costume! He will not say no to her!

So with this thought she fell asleep.

Adrien was sleeping good that night. Thought he was also a little bit nervous, but only in the morning.

\- Plagg, we are late! I've overslept! - Adrien was in a rush. - Why didn't you wake me up!

\- I am not an alarm clock, you know? - Murmured the kwami with an annoyance. - That was you, who spend the whole night in the kitchen! Why did it take you so long?!

\- It's none of your business. - Said Adrien putting on a t-shirt. - Shit, I almoust forgot! I need to ask my princess out! Let's do it before going to school. Plagg, claws out!

\- You know that you were la-a-a... - Kwami couldn't and a phrase.

After the transformation Adrien blinked getting used to a better vision. He took his bag with some books in it and left the room through the window.

Jumping from the one roof to another Chat finally arrived to the Marinette's house and knoked at the window. The girl was still asleep though she needed to be at school right now.

\- Mari! Marinette! - Chat cried.

\- Is it morning already? - Girl sat up on her bed. Adrien froze when he saw that she is sleeping only in her underwear. Marinette turned to the window. - Noir?! - Now it was her turn to become frozen. Chat blushed and looked away. Mari bliked and only then realised what was the reason of such reaction. - Cha-a-at!

\- I'm sorry. I didn't want... I wanted... Oh, gosh! I wanted to talk to you for a moment.

\- Turn around and no picking! - And Marinette started putting her clothes on. Adrien leaned against the wall and tried to normalize his breath.

\- You're so annoying – Murmured Plagg flying out of the ring.

\- And you're lazy and stubborn. Why did you do that?!

\- That's all your fault! I feel that you're turned on!

\- Chat, is he telling the truth? - Marinette was interested.

\- Damn it, Plagg! Why did you say it out loud. - Growled Adrien. - I'm sorry, princess.

\- Hm-m... So what did you want to talk about? - Asked Marinette.

\- Pla-agg...

\- Okay, okay! I will transform you, but you will give a lot of camembert!

\- Plagg, claws out! - Space lit up by a green flash. - I am sorry princess, I didn't want to see what I saw...

\- Chat, hurry up, or I'll be late for school.

\- I'm sorry... Don't you wanna go on a date... with... me.

\- I can't be alone with you: what if you'll do something... m-m-m... wrong.

\- It will be something like a double date: my lady agreed to come.

\- Well, okay then.

\- That's just purrfect! I see you later... Oh, there's also something...

\- So? - Marinette leaned her head to her shoulder.

Chat in one move redused the distance between them. His lips reached her lips. He kissed her and she answered. And once again the spase lit up with a green light. Tikki quietly gasped, when she so Adrien instead of Chat Noir.

\- Stop it, or you'll be late for school! - Muttered Plagg, but Adrien didn't hear him.

\- Chat, stop. - Sighed Marinette don't even trying to open her eyes.

\- I just can't. - Murmured Adrien kissing her neck again.

\- Shit! I even forgot! Princess, don't open your eyes! I am still sleepy! And I didn't brush my hair!

\- Okay, okay, don't be so nervous. I am not watching. - Laughed Mari.

\- Thanks. Plagg, why are you doing this?! If you will do it again I will throw away all your camembert! I'm sorry purrincess, I have to go.

When Marinette opened her eyes, Chat wasn't already here

\- MARINETTE! YOU ARE LATE! - Cryied out Tikki.

\- Oh, God! Where is my backpack! - Marinette couldn't find her bag. She looked for it on her balcony and saw Noir's bag.

It seemed very familiar... just like Adrien's. Mari froze for a moment. After that she smiled.

\- Double date, huh? Well, let's play.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Preparations**

It was a surprize for Marinette that she arrived earlier than Adrien. But still she was late and the teacher wasn't pleased.

\- Miss Dupain-Cheng! Where were you?!

\- I am so sorry, I've overslept. - Girl looked down praying to be belived.

\- Okay, this time I won't punnish you. You may sit down. - Mari quietly sat next to Alya and left Adrien's bag on his sit.

\- Now don't lie to me. What happened? Why are you so late?

\- Why don't you belive me? Nothing happened. Everything's alright. - Marinette was very embarrased.

\- You asking me why? Did someone kiss you on the neck or you just fell on someones lips?

\- What?! How did you know? Stop... do you have a mirror? - Alya smiled and gived her friend what was she asking for. - I will kill him! He marked me!

\- Aha! So I was right? Is it Adriens falt?

\- Nope! - Whispered Marrinette angrily.

\- If it's not Adrien... who was that?! - Alya was surprized.

\- I will explain later.

Few moments later in the classroom appeared Adrien who was breathing as if he was running a marathon.

\- I am sorry, I was bussy.

\- Bussy, huh? You were bussy sitting on someones balcony?

\- He was sitting on your balcony?! - You should see Alya's fae at the moment.

\- Alya, later. - Wispered Mari. Adrien looked at her.

Marinette, who normaly would be embarased with just one look of her first love, smirked. Agrest looked surprised with such reaction.

\- Dude, what's up with you today? You are damn late and Marinette lookes at you not as always? And why did she bring your bag?

\- That's why I couldn't find it anywhere! - Whispered Adrien. - Thank you, my princess! Stop! It means that she knows... Oh, God! That's so bad...

\- What's up, bro?! Can you finaly tell me?!

\- Later, Nino, later.

All day long Marinette tried to ignore Adrien, who in his turn tried to talk to her. Mari and Alya went home before the others.

\- So you want to play. Let's play. - Adrien smiled.

\- Dude, you are scaring me.

\- Nino, I have a date today. Will you help me?

\- With what should I help you?

\- With organization of course. - Adrien finally looked at his best friend.

\- And with whom?

\- It's a double date with Marinette.

\- And what's about LadyBug?! I thought that you are in love with you! - Nino was surprized.

\- And who told you that she will not be there?

\- Huh, that was funny! Don't tell me that Chat Noir will be there too! - Nino laughed.

\- Well, if you ask me not to do it. - Smirked Adrien and Nino got frozen for a moment. - So will help me? And I will tell you who is Chat Noir in his civilian life.

\- You promised. - And guys shook their hands.

\- Marinette! Marinette, wait! Will you finally tell me what happened between you and Adrien?!

\- Alya, I can't. It's not my secret. Everything that I can tell you that tonight Ihave a double date with Chat Noir and Adrien.

\- It's not funny, girl.

\- Do I look like I am kidding?! I will just kill him! How could he mark me?!

\- So it's Noir's fault that you're late?!

\- Yep. - Marrinette blushed.

\- OMG! Can I help you somehow?

\- I will gladly accept your help. - Sight Marrinette.

Adrien and Nino made a plan to win a girl's heart... Heart's of both girls. You must be interested if Adrien told his friend that he is a superhero? You could not belive me, but yes. It you could only see Nino's face when he saw his friend's transformation.

\- You... you?! YOU!

\- Let me introduce myself. Chat Noir – the partner of LadyBug and Marinett's friend. - Adrien bowed.

\- Shit. - It was everything that Nino could say.

In a half an hour Marinette was ready for the first date in her whole life.

\- Perfect! - Smiled Alya. - You look wonderfull.

And she was right, 'cause a new dress fit perfectly, making Marinette even more beautiful than always.

\- Thank you a lot, Alya! I bet he would like it.

\- Of course. Thought of which guy are you talking about?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Ladrien, LadyChat, MariChat, Adrianette**

Marinette almost forgot that she needed to ask Adrien out on a date. She even got scared again, but then she remembered that Adrien is a civilian form of her partner.

\- It's so strange to realize that. - Mumbled Marinette sitting in her bedroom. Then she turned to Tikki who finally ate all cookies she had. - Are you ready?

\- Yep. - Noded the red kwami.

\- Okay. Tikki, spots on! - The room was lit by a red flash.

Adrien came home almoust an hour ago and now he was more bored than nervous. He sighed and found on the table a book he bought few days ago, but the plot couldn't get him involved. The caracters weren't very smart, the battles weren't interesting...

\- Should I read anything else? - Asked he himself.

\- I can offer you a better action. - Heard Adrien a familiar voice behind him. He turned around and felt that his heart started beating faster. She is hear! He was right: she _does_ like him!

\- Which one for example. - Smiled Agrest looking down.

\- And what would you like to do? - LadyBug was in a few inches away from him.

\- Well... lot's of things. - He was really nervous and even a little bit embarrassed with this situation.

\- Really? - Adrien finally looked in LB's eyes. She seemed to be very sure of herself. Agrest thought that it would be cool to outplay her.

\- And what does our main superhero think? - Whispered he pulling his first love closer. - What do _you_ want?

\- Hm... I don't really know. - Smiled she almoust touching his lips with her lips. - And what can you offer?

Adrien smiled and kissed _his_ lady. But this time Marinette decided to play the main role... In a few minutes she made a step back, looking satisfied at Adrien's bitten lips.

\- I could take revenge right now, but it won't be interesting. Don't you think so, _chaton_? - So that's it! She shows him that she knows his another personality... and suggests to stick to the original plan.

\- You' re definitely right, _mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng._ \- Adrien couldn't stop smiling.

\- I'm glad that we understand each other. - And LadyBug disappeared in the dark.

\- I liked her even more than you. - Said Plagg. - She is very gambling girl. It was a nice try to challenge you.

\- And I accepted it. Plagg, claws out!

\- God, why?! - Cried kwami.

Fifteen minutes later Chat Noir and LadyBug were standing in front of each other on the roof of the house were they agreed to meet just yesterday.

\- Candles? - LB seemed a little bit puzzled.

\- And why not? First of all it's a date and I thought that candlelight will create a romantic atmosphere. - Said Chat a little bit nervously.

\- By the way, were is your girlfriend?

\- My Lady, didn't I tell you that you're my first and only love?!

\- You're flirting again, Noir!.. But I can't tell that I don't like it.

\- Oh, it sounds so great that my heart could stop right now... but what's about the love of your whole life? Who is he?

\- You should know him: he is the most famoust young man in the whole Paris.

\- What's happened to LadyBug?! She is acting really weird! - Alya was sitting on the next roof, looking surprized.

\- May be she finally liked Chat Noir? - Suggested Nino, sitting next to her.

\- It seems so. She is flirting with him! Where is Marinette?!

\- I am sorry, I will return soon. - Smiled LB.

\- Each moment that spent without you is killing me.

Marinette hid behind the pipe in such way that Nino and Alya could perfectly see her and put the transformation of. Both unwitting viewers was shocked. At the same time Marinette turned to Tikki nevously straightening the dress.

\- What do you think? Will he like it? What's about the hair? And how is the dress?

\- Marinette, don't be so nervous! He will like you anyway.

\- Then... shall we?

\- Of course! I belive in you, darling! - Tikki smiled and hid in girl's bag.

\- Who would have thought that Marinette is LadyBug... But why didn't she tell me?! - Alya was outraged. - I was asking her almoust a thousand times! Why?! I don't understand!

\- Hushhh! If you will continue crying then they will find out that we're sitting here. And I wanted to see what Marinette will do.

\- Good evening, purrincess. - Noir kissed girl's wrist. - You look just purrfect.

\- Thanks. - Shyly smiled Mari.

\- Are you hungry?

\- Just a little bit. - Said she with embarrassment.

\- Great! Sit down, please. - Chat made a step aside letting Marinette see a small table with some kinds of food.

\- Wow. Looks delicious!

\- I'm glad to hear that.

\- What's wrong with her?! - Alya was angry 'cause of her BF shyness. - Few moment's latter she was flirting with him and now she turns red from each his word!

\- Alya, I beg you, be quiet. Ple-e-ease?

\- Okay, okay.

\- Oh, princess, your hands are so cold! - Said Noir nerviously after touching Marinette's fingers. - Shit! I can't even give you anything to help you warm up... but I know a person who can! Just wait a second!

\- Well, _this_ transformation I _will_ shoot on my phone.

\- You shouldn't do this. - Aya looked at Nino with surprise. - Don't do that.

\- Why?! Why should I listen to you?!

\- You'll see.

A green flash lit the dark. Few seconds later Nino and Alya could see Adrien Agrest instead of Chat Noir.

\- Finally! Where is my camembert?! - Kwami screamed.

\- Plagg, shut up! Take it and stop whining!

Adrien sighed and made a step out of darkness...

\- You knew that Adrien is a civilian form of Cat Noir?!

\- I find it out just a few hours ago and, belive me, I was shocked even more than you. But it, finally, explains the scars on his back. I even thought that it's his father's fault.

\- I heard that you're cold. - Adrien put his jacket on Marinette's shoulders.

\- Thanks, but it wasn't necessary. - Girl blushed.

\- Agh, why is it so cold here?!

\- I don't know. I didn't feel it when I was transformed.

\- Hm... me to. Why is it happening? Maybe it's some kind of magic or something... - Marinette laughed.

 _Few hours later..._

\- Wait a second! Adrien and LadyBug didn't see each other today!

\- Oh, no, Marinette! Don't do this to me! Please! I beg you!

\- Don't be so silly! I will feel warmer and I finally will return you ypur jacket! Wait a second. Tikky, spots on!

\- OMG... - Mumured Alya.

\- I said almoust the same thing when I saw Adrien's transformation. That was all that I could say at the moment.

\- I understand you.

\- Adrien, can you open your eyes?

\- No!

\- Adrie-e-en! Don't you like me?

\- Of course I do! - He finally opened his eyes. Marinette smiled.

\- Can you walk with me? I need to go home.

\- Already?

\- It's almoust one p.m. - She pointed at the clock.

\- Okay... Plagg, claws out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Family quarrel**

After a while on the balcony of the bakery appeared a girl in a bright red costume. After her on a balcony landed a black figure that was hardly seen in the darkness of the Paris night. They froze for a moment.

\- Well, I guess, I need to say "good night"? - Said LadyBug doesn't even thought about start mooving.

\- Yep. - Smiled Adrien, stepping closer to the girl.

\- Noir, tommorow we should go to school. - Marinette also did a step forward.

\- Yeah, I almost forgot. Did you do your homework? - Another step.

\- Oh, no! Will you help me tommorow? Ple-e-ease?

\- And what will I get if I will. - Another smile from Chat Noir and his hands on LadyBug's waistline.

\- Well, can do you want a cookie? - She was fooling him.

\- A COOKIE?! Really?! I feel myself hurt. - Adrien turned arround.

\- Chat... Cha-a-at... - Called him LadyBug. No reaction. - Okay! Retransformation. - The darkness lit up for a moment. - Now _I am_ hurt.

Marinette turned arround and did a few steps towards her room, but suddenly someone grabbed her hand. Then she felt a soft kiss. And it was so sweet... Adrien didn't noticed when girl's lips touched his neck.

\- Now I am revenged. - Smiled Marinette.

\- Not so fast, princess. - Another kiss.

\- Chat, go home. - Whispered she.

\- Yes, of course. Just let me stand a few minutes like this.

\- Get out, Noir! - Laughed Mari.

\- Okay, okay. See you tommorow. - And he disappeared.

When Adrien came home, he cancelled the transformation. He thought that it would be better to come inside through the door, not throught the window. He climbed over the fence and quietly snuck to the house and sighed with a relief. But it turned out that it was too early to relax: suddenly he saw a flash of light. Adrien shut his eyes.

\- Where were you? - Asked Gabriel appearing out of nowhere.

\- Em... Nowhere. - Adrien giggled nervously. - I was bussy...

\- Bussy with what?! Didn't you see which our is it?! - Gabriel Agrest was really angry.

-When was the last time when you were interested with what I am doing! - Cried out Adrien. - You wasn't home even on my birthday! I don't even talk about last christmas! You are _not_ here for me! Even if I was drunk, you wouldn't notice if I was back in time! - There were tears in his eyes.

\- I do everything for you! Do you think that I _really_ need this money?! No! I do it for _you_! For _your_ life! Why don't you appreciate it!

\- I DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY! I need _you_! _YOUR_ presence in my life! Do you think that I don't miss mom?! I _do_ miss her! But I need you _too..._

\- I'm sorry. I hope, that some day you will forgive me. - Sighed Gabriel.

\- I already forgived you. - Murmured Adrien. - Nighty night.

\- Good night. - Smiled Gabriel.

Nataly, who saw everything, sighed with a relief. Thanks God, everything is alright. She knew that it will happened, but wasn't sure about how it will end. Now she felt herself calm...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Marinette's parents**

In the morning Marinette woke up feeling tired. Her eyes were closed and didn't want to open. Thought the bed felt so warm and soft, girl got up from the bed. Tikki was still sleeping. It almost didn't surprise the girl, 'cause yesterday she was transforming more than once. She was surprised with the other thing.

\- Again?! - Quietly murmured she, when she saw a Noir's figure through the window.

He confusedly smiled. Marinette thought that Tikki was right, when she told her that it would be better to go to bed in pajamas. She yawned once again and opened the trap door that was leading to the roof. Chat climbed into the room. He also seemed tired, but quiet happy.

\- Good morning, purrincess. - Adrien smiled and stepped closer to Marinette.

\- Don't kiss me 'till I brush my teeth. - Noir sighed sadly. - You can look around. And don't look at the posters on the wall.

When Marinette whent into the bathroom, he looked on the posters of course. And could you stop yourself if someone told you not to look somewhere. While he was looking he felt more and more confused. He didn't even thought how big was Marinette's crush on him.

\- Huh. So that's it. Okay, let's make some fun.

Adrien found a black marker on the girl's table. He smiled and started painting on the posters cat's ears. He was so bussy with it so he didn't notice when Marinette left the bathroom.

\- Chat! - A girl seemed angry.

\- O-o-o-ops! - Smiled superhero. - I am so sorry. I couldn't stop myself.

\- How could you paint such terrible ears and masks?! If you can't draw then you shouldn't even try. Watch and learn. - Smiled Mari, painting a purrfect ears on another poster.

\- Looks very nice, but real me is much better.

\- Of course, of course! - Smiled the girl and turned around.

\- Oh, so you admit it?!

\- Yeah, yeah. - Whispered Marinette stepping closer.

\- Then will you kiss me?

\- If you want it. - Whispered she, kissing him.

Few minutes later the trap door that was leading into the Marinette's bedroom opened. Sabin Chen saw something that she shouldn't: her beloved daughter sat almoust on knees of some guy's in the black leather suit and this guy's hands were wraped around Marinette's waistline.

\- Marinette! - Cried out the woman: no reaction. - MARINETTE!

\- O-o-o-ops!

\- What's happening here? - Asked Sabin.

She looked at the strange guy who was kissing her daughter and recognized in him a famous superhero of Paris. "Am I going insane?" - Asked the woman herself. She also noticed the changing on one of the posters on the wall and she understood something. Maybe not everything, but some part of the situation.

\- I am sorry, _madame_. - Finally reacted Noir. - You may know me, but I prefer to introduce myself. - He put of the transformation. - Adrien Agrest. I hope to become a part of your family someday.

\- Chat, what have you done?! How many times should I tell you not to show anyone else your civilian self?!

\- I'm sorry, princess! Don't hit me!

Sabin left them alone and went downstairs. She needed time to understand and exept what happened few seconds ago. Now... what do we have there? Marinette kissed the superhero – it seemed absured. That superhero happened to be her classmate. And that's even more absured – how can a teenager protect Paris from evil? And the last but not least Marinette is in love with him. Well, there is something normal in this situation... Wait a second! He said: " _I hope to become a part of your family someday_ "! And that means... Oh, well, that's great! Sabin seemed quiet happy with the fact she just recognized.

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

\- Tom, our daughter has a guest.

\- Alya came again?

\- No, darling, that's a young man.

\- What?! Were is he?! I will show him how to flirt with my daughter!

\- He is in Marinette's room.

\- You left them alone?! What if they start...

\- They are sleeping, honey. It seemed that last night they were out on a date. That is why Marinette didn't asnwer when we were calling. Now they fell asleep. They look so cute toogether.

\- I need to see that everything alright!

Adrien and Marinette seemed very peacfull in their sleep. _He_ hugged _his_ lady and _she_ was smiling. Tom smiled too and closed the trap door. They made him remember his youth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. His scars, her tears**

This day Mari and Adrien planned to spend together, but everything ruined. In a half an hour after Sabin's visiting a daugther's room someone knocked on the door. Of course it was Alya. Nino was standing somwhere on the street and tried to call his "bro" to warn him about his girlfriend, but Adrien, unfortunately, forgot his mobile at home. Well, maybe it's the fate.

\- Good morning. Is Marinette home?

\- Well, yes. But she is still sleeping. You may wait for her in the living room. I will make you some tea. Do you want some?

\- I would like to, but my boyfriend waits for me downstairs.

\- Why don't he comes in? You may call him... Oh! My pie!

\- Hey, Nino! Come on in. Marinette is still sleeping!

The rest of time Tom was asking Nino about his family, hobby and everything else. When Alya asked him about why he is doing it Tom answered:

\- You and Marinette are best friends since the childhood. We know you for so long that we are even treat you like our own daughter. And also I need to practice before I will talk with my daughter's boyfriend.

\- That's it! So are you already know about Adrien?!

\- Adrien? - Tom looked puzzled.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise, than a painful moan and after that a Marinette's voice, asking: "Adrien, are you alright?!"

\- Well, it looks like you were right. And how long do you know him?

\- Darling, all of them are classmates. - Smiled Sabin.

\- Really? And why didn't I know about it?

 _POV Marinette_

I woke up because jf the loud noise. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Adrien fell on the floor and now was mumbling something.

\- Adrien, are you alright?! - I was really nervous.

\- Of course, My Lady. Exept the hurted head. But when we fought the akumas it was worse. - He moaned painfully when he stood up.

\- Do you have any scars since then? - I remembered every time when Chat saved me by covering me with his body.

\- Just a few. You don't have to worry. - Smiled Adrien.

\- Show me! Now!

He sighed and put his T-shirt of. I gasped. All his back was in old and new scars. I touched one of them with my fingertips. I felt tears running down my face. It's all because of me. It's all my fault. Because of me he had to feel this pain.

\- Princess? - He turned around. - Mari?! Marinette! Mari, please don't cry! I beg you! What's happened?! - I could not say anything and just continued crying. Adrien hugged me. I closed my eyes and moved closer. - Come on, My Lady. You are always so strong. I never saw you crying. What did upset you so much?

I heard that someone opened a trap door, but didn't pay much attention to it.

\- That's all my fault! That's because of me! I was supposed to protect you!

 _end POV Marinette_

 **POV Adrien**

I felt a light touch of the cold Marinette's fingers. Suddenly I heard a quiet sob behind my back and turned around.

\- Princess? - I felt nervous. - Mari?! Marinette! Mari, please don't cry! I beg you! What's happened?! - It was painfull to see tears in her eyes. - Come on, My Lady. You are always so strong. I never saw you crying. What did upset you so much?

Nino and Alya appeared out of nowhere. Alya was shocked with my scars to, but she and Nino stood silent.

\- That's all my fault! That's because of me! I was supposed to protect you! - Cried Marinette, letting the pain out.

\- My Lady! I am happy that I have a chance to protect you! I am glad that _you_ don't hsve any scars.

\- I have one: got it right after the patrol. That's not because of an akuma. I stepped on the glass.

\- Why didn't you tell me?!

\- Let me remind you that you did exactly the same thing!

\- I did that because I thought that you don't even like me.

\- You're a silly kitty. - Laughed Marinette.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Kwami and the food**

 _POV Adrien_

When Marinette (and Alya, who started crying too) calmed, and I put on my T-shirt, we whent downstairs. I looked awful: clothes were rumpled, hair were ruffled... That's why I thought that Marinette's parents will not like me at all. I sighed. No, I wasn't scared... I was shaking lika leaf. Mari noticed it and took my hand. I finally could breathe. When _My Lady_ is arownd, I feel myself much better.

Marinette's mother gave me a friendly smile and offered us a breakfast. I felt a little bit embarrassed.

\- Don't worry, we won't kill you. - Laughed my girlfriend's father.

\- I hope so. - Murmured I quietly, but Sabin heard it. She smiled but said nothing about it.

After I ate a few pieces of the pie, I felt myself much better and even more confident. Even my Noir's part came out. I was using my stupid puns, saying compliments to Marinette and her mother, but I was more careful and polinte with her father. Alya and Nino looked puzzled. The reason for it maybe was that I never talked to them that way. I mean in a Noir's way... Noir? I almost forgot!

\- Mari, don't you know were the Plagg is?

\- Wait a second, I will go and look for him. - And Marinette went upstairs.

\- Did something bad happened? - I heard a worry in Sabin's voice.

\- No, no! Of course not. But may I ask you a quiestion? Do you have some camambert?

\- Yes. - Tom frowned. - And what for?

I didn't have time to answer, because Marinette came back into the room. She didn't look worried. It means that everything is alright.

\- He is fine: chatting with Tikki and demanding me to bring him some camambert. - Marinette smiled.

\- Well, if he needs cheese, then he _is_ fine.

\- Oh, about the kwami and a food. Do we have some cookies here?

\- Will you finally explain me who are those Tikki and Plagg and what is the kwa... kwa something?!

\- Oh... - We exchanged glances. It was the end of our incognito.

 _end POV Adrien_

\- I can explain everything myself. - Nino stood up. - Kwami is a small creature, that gives the power to the superhero. Plagg – the kwami of Chat Noir, and Tikki, if I am right, - LadyBug's kwami.

\- How do you know? - Marinette frowned.

\- Even if yesterday me and Alya weren't following you two, we could understand everything by your words while you was crying. You called him a "silly kitty" and he called you his lady. After last night while Alya showed me all of your battles I know all this things by heart.

\- Marinette, please explain. - Said Sabin.

\- Yes! Yes! He is right, I'm – LadyBug! But I never was wounded! I almoust never got hurt! But Noir...

\- Well you can even die for love. - Said Adrien.

\- Don't say such horrible things! How many times you were providing first aid to yourself?! Alone! Without any help! I never thought that you'r injured. I am a terrible partner! You could come to my civilian self! But everything that I heard from you was: "Everything is alright, My Lady" or "See you later, My Lady"! From now on you should always tell you when you're hurt!

\- Ok. Alright.

\- Promise me that you will not die! Promise me!  
\- I promise. - Said he with his fingers crossed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Battle**

Marinette's parents looked at Adrien with understanding, Alya and Nino – with pity. Suddenly Marinette's earrings ans Adrien's started to beep.

\- What is it? - Mari was puzzled.

\- Let's go. - Said Noir. - It's our kwami. Plagg sometimes does such kind of things when he needs me, but I can't hear him.*

When both superheros walked into the Marinette's room, they saw Tikki and Plagg who was really nervous. Mari took Tikki in her arms.

\- What's up? Is something wrong?

\- Marinette, hurry up! It's new akuma! - Adrien and _his lady_ exchanged glances and started the transformation.

\- Well, Chat, are you ready to save the city? - Smiled Mari.

\- Let's do this, My Lady! - He was ready to go, when LB grabed his hand and turned him around. Adrien pulled her closer when she started kissing him, but Mari steped back.

\- Be carefull, Noir. - And she jumped on another roof, feeling embarassed.

\- Oh, Princess, you turned red. - Marinette got scared when she heard her boyfriend's voice.

\- No, I'm not! Let's go, we need to save the city. It's not the right time for gentleness.

\- Okay, okay. - Marinette even felt herself hurt, when Adrien jumped on another roof. - Let's go!

Nataly was akumatized. Adrien recognized her almost at once. Of course, he knew her us dad's secretary. She was almost like a mother for him. She didn't change very much, but her glasses...

\- Glasses! My lady, akuma is in her glasses!

\- Ok, got it. - Smiled Marinette and stepped aside.

They didn't break the glasses from the first time. After a few attempts LB used the Lucky charm. It gave her a slingshot in a black and red colors. Chat started to laugh, but when his partner looked at him, he stopped it.

\- Think, think, think. - Said Marinette to herself. - Yes! Chat, distract her!

\- If you said so. Hey, I give up!

\- Ha-ha! And you think that I will belive you, Chat Noir?! I'm not so stupid! - And she throwed at him paper sheets.

\- Shit! My Lady, it's your turn. - Whispered Noir.

It looked like Marinette heard his words and shot in the glasses with a small stone. Glasses broke and akuma flied away. After a fight LB faint.

\- Mari, Marinette! - Called her Noir. Girl's tranformation canceled.

\- Don't worry, Adrien. She is alright she just was nervous.

\- Thanks God. - Sighed he. He looked at his ring and saw that it was almost a time for a back transformation. - Shit! I don't have time to took her anywhere. Tikki, can you transform her?

\- Yeah, I can. But no longer than for fifteen minutes.

\- Ok. I'll make it.

The road to Agrest's house took only five minutes. When he entered the room through the window he put a girl on his bed and sight with a relief. He canceled the tranformation. The room lit up with a green flash.

\- Oh, I'm so tired! - Cried out Plagg.

\- Hush! - Wispered Adrien. - Dad is home today. If he will walk is we can forget about secret identity.

\- Sometimes I think that everyone in the city know that you're a superhero. - Kwami said quietly.

\- Adrien? - Murmured LadyBug and opened her eyes.

\- My lady! Thanks God! I was worried!

\- Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! - LB was nervous. - Oh... - She saw a wound on Adrien's shoulder.

\- It's nothing! Just a scratch! You don't need to worry.

\- I need to care about your wound.

Few minutes later when everything was over, LB softly kissed her partner. He kissed her back pulling her closer.

Suddenly the door opened and Gabriel walked in. He thought that Adrien run away again 'cause he didn't come down for lunch. But he was shocked with what he saw: his son was kissing LadyBug! A girl who was Gabriel's worse enemy!

\- What the hell is happening here?!

\- Dad? What are you doing here?!

\- So you are leaving home at night for _her_?! You have to leave her!

\- Never! I'll never do this!

* Yeah, I know, I know that it's just my imagination


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. How to get drunk**

Gabriel left son's room and slam the door. What the hell is happening in his life?! His only child kissing his worst enemy! Shit! Why is it happening?! And Gabriel decided to get drunk! And it was the right decision!

In the kitchen he found Nataly, who was looking for some alcohol. At first Gabriel whanted to leave, but he couldn't make even a step. The reason of it was in how his secretary looked like: today she left her glasses home and also she was wearing a skirt. Why did she do it?

After when she was akumatized her glasses broke, though LadyBug used her power. And woman's trousers torn, while she was coming back home. It looked like this day was one of the worsed in her life. This is why she decided to get drunk. Well, once in her life she could let herself do that!

And why does Gabriel reacted in such way? The woman leaned down to see what is standing on the floor. So he could see the underwear of his secretary. He sighed nervously.

\- Hm... Nataly? - Called her Gabriel.

\- Oh, Mister Agrest! - The woman blushed. - I'm sorry, I didn't notice you.

"Shit! She looks even more beautiful today!" - Thought he. He even shoke his head to rid of this thought.

\- It's okay, Nataly. Are you bussy right now? - Gabriel suddenly felt embarassed.

\- No. Not at all. Is something wrong? Is it an emergency? Did Adrien run out again?

\- Nope. I will tell you later... but only if you'll drink with me.

\- Don't you have anyone else to drink with? - Nataly was surprised.

\- You can belive or not, but you're right.

\- Well, I can't leave you alone. And also I wanted to drink something too.

\- So... let's get drunk! - Smiled Gabriel.

It was the evening. Adrien decided to walk Marinette home and Gabriel and Nataly continued to drink together.

\- Why don't I understand him? - Asked Gabriel.

\- Maybe that's because you two didn't talk too much after your wife's death. And also you were too busy at work.

\- You're so rude to me! - Murmured Agrest.

\- But you wanted to hear the truth. - Nataly smiled.

Something in her smile seemed derisive to him. Maybe it's because he was already drunk, or because he liked Nataly for a long time... Suddenly Gabriel leaned down and kissed her. Nataly froze, but few seconds later she kissed him back. He noticed it and felt himself more confident. Suddenly they heard the cough from the door. Nataly steped back.

\- I'm not here! - Said Adrien nervously. - You can... do what you were doing. I will stay at Nino's house.

And he disappeared. Few seconds later they heard a loud noise that ment that Adrien left the house. Nataly blushed and turn around. Gabriel, who thought that the woman will hit him, looked confused. Could it be... Maybe she likes him too? He suddenly began to cough.

\- I will bring some water. - Nataly did a few steps, but when she passed in front of Gabriel, he pulled her arm.

Nataly couldn't keep the balance and fall on him. Agrest soped coughing and smirked. When the secretary understood the embarrassing part of situation she looked at her boss. She seemed really puzzled. Gabriel was still smiling when she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. It's going to be a hot night, huh?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Don't have a place to sleep**

Adrien was shocked with what he saw. No, of course, he thought that Nataly and his father could be in relationships, but he never thought that it it could really happen. But he wasn't against it. Nataly is a good person. And Adrien even thought that she could be a good stepmother to him.

Firstly Agrest really was going to go to Nino, so that's why he called him.

\- Hi, bro. What happened? - Adrien could hear that someone was washing dishes.

\- Hm... Are you busy? I just can't stay at home tonight.

\- I'm sorry, dude, but Alya came here just few seconds ago, so... - Nino was feeling guilty.

\- Oh, I understand... - Murmured Adrien.

\- And why can't you stay at home? Did you have a fight with your father?

\- Nope. Everything is alright. I'll tell you tomorrow.

\- Hey, where are you going to go? - He heard Alya's voice.

\- I whant to see Marinette.

\- It's not the best idea. Her parents scolded her. - Alya paused.

\- It means that I need to meet her even more than before. I'll talk to you later. - Ye turned of his mobile phone and turned to his kwami. - Plagg, claws out!

\- Not aga-a-a-ain!

After the tranformation Adrien dialed his lady's number. She was awake and even in her superhero costume.

\- Is something wrong, kitty? - Asked LB.

\- Are you alright? What is the thing about your parents? Alya said that your parents were angry about that superhero thing...

\- She lied to you! - She shouted. - They weren't angry.

Now Marinette was the one who lied. Tom was cursing everything and everyone... except two of them, of course.

\- Thanks God. - Adrien sight with a relief. - Do you know that I love you?

\- I know. And I love you too, Chat.

\- Oh, I almost forgot. Can I stay with you for one night? My dad has a girlfriend now...

\- Of course you can! I will wait for you.

\- I will be here in a few minutes.

Alya frowned. How dare he finish tht conversation like this?! It's a bad idea with Adrien staying at Marinette's house. Nino looked at his girlfriend and couldn't understand her. Why she reacted like that? Why did she lie to Adrien?.. Maybe she was worried about Marrinette?

\- Do you think that they... well...

\- I don't know... I'm just worried. It could be that they will be just sleeping or they will go on patrol... but...

\- Ok. Let's forget about it and finally watch a film.

\- Ok. - Smiled Alya.

Sun was slowly rising above the city. All Paris was full of light. It seemed very beautiful. The sky turned in a light pink color. That was the time when Gabriel woke up. He felt like he has enough sleep, though he slept only few hours. He used to sleep not long enough because of his... work*[You know which one do I mean]. He opened his eyes and smild. It was the first day after his wife's death when he didn't want to become a Hawk Moth.

Gabriel looked at Nataly who was sleeping by his side right now. And some time ago he thought thst he couldn't live without his wife. But it seemed like he can do this. He is even doing it already. And he is happy right now.

Gabriel shook his head trying to forget about his _evil plans_. He touched Nataly's hair and felt himself much better. Now he was absolutely sure that his future will be full of happiness.

Adrien felt himself as if he was sleeping. But even if it's just a dream he didn't want to wake up. He wants to stay here forever and hug _his Marinette_. Now he can spend his free time with his girlfriend!

Mari moved. She felt herself very comfortable though her leg was numb. She felt herslef like the happiest person ever.

They were chatting all night long. Now they were waiting for the dawn.

Sabin went into her daughter's room to wake Marinette up. The woman frowned when she didn't see Mari in her room. She whent on the balcony and saw Marinette and Adrien sitting there together. She smiled and when downstairs. Though two of them were very young she thought that someday they will get married.

It was cold outside. Marinette wanted to get some warmer place.

\- Do you want to go inside? - Asked Adrien.

\- Yes, I think it would be better. - Mari hugged him in a try to feel warmer.

\- Hm. Don't you think that if we want to go inside we need to stand up?

\- Yeah. I know. But I'm too lazy for it... We need to sleep. And today we will need to write the test.

\- I am ready for it. - Smiled Adrien.

\- It don't mean that you don't need to sleep. - Murmured Plagg. - Aren't you tired? If you don't need to sleep, than you don't need to eat to.

\- And I'm not ready!

\- I will help you, my lady. - Smiled Chat.

\- Thanks kitty. You saved me. And now we need to sleep. - She stood up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. The house for two**

Nataly was staring at her phone and thinking about calling Adrien. She never called him, but now it was a specific case: she wants to stay alone with Gabriel, so... She dialled Adrien's number.

\- Hello? - She heard his sleepy voice.

\- Hi, Adrien. I am sorry for bugging you so early,but... could you go directly to school? Without coming home. Only for this morning.

\- Alright. - Said he. It seemed like he understood her situation.

\- Thank you. - Suddenly the woman heard a knock at the door. - I have to go. Bye!

\- Who were you talking to? - Asked Gabriel as he walked in.

\- No one. - Nataly turned away.

Gabriel took woman's cell phone and looked at the last dialled number. When he saw that it was Adrien for a moment he looked surprised.

\- I hope you told him not to come home this morning. - He looked at Nataly and understood that he was right because of the blush on her face. - That's nice. Lets go then, I will show you something.

They went upstairs. Nataly looked at the closed door in front of her with surprise and was going to ask something, but Gabriel put a finger to his lips. Nataly nodded. Gabriel opend the door and asked her to come in. When she walked into the room she stopped in admiration...

The window was the only source of light. On the floor and on the wals there were almoust a million of white butterflies. It looked just wonderful.

\- So beautiful. - Sighed Nataly.

\- What are you doing here?! - Heard she an angry voice behind her.

Nataly turned around and saw a man with the mask on his face. She froze trying to understand when she did something wrong. She nerously bit her lip. Gabriel couldn't stand it and laughed.

\- Oh, Nataly! If only you could see the look on your face! I'm sorry! Oh... - And he cancelled the transformation. The room lit with the bright flash and in front of the woman appeared Gabriel with a small flying creature beside him.

\- You scared me! - Nataly was angry.

\- I beg your pardon. Will you forgive me? - He smiled like sometimes Noir smiled in front of his Lady – he smiled slyly.

\- I don't have a choise. - Murmured Nataly. - But only if you will explain what was thid thing with the mask and costume.

\- It will be a long story, but I will try to tell you everything.

\- Stop, stop, stop, stop! - The woman waved her hands. - I will try to sum everything up: you were a villan, but now you are going to become a superhero. Am I right?

\- Well... Yeah. Something like that. - Gabriel was confused.

\- OH MY GOD! For a few days lived under one roof with two superheroes! I'm too old for such kind of thing!

\- You are pretty young, darling. Don't say that... Stop! You said _two_ superheroes?!

\- Master, I've already tried to tell you that your son has a miraculous. - Said kwami.

\- Damn! I lost so much time trying to know the civilian form of LadyBug and Chat Noir! And it was my son and his girlfriend!.. Nataly, make me some coffee, please? I beg you!

\- I will do it immediately. - The wooman smiled and left the room.

Today Adrien and Alya switch their places: now Marinette was sitting with Agrest and Nino – with his girlfriend.

When the lessons were over our campany went to the park. But then... Okay, Let's start againg.

After school Alya, Nino, Adrien and Mari went to the park. They were going to have the best day in their lifes. At first everything was great and even better: Nino hold Alya's hand, Adrien and Marinette were sharing one milkshake. They were laughing, telling stories and just walking. After that they went to the cafe to eat something. That's when the robber appeared.

\- Don't move! This is a robbery! - Cried out he.

\- Shit! It is because of my bud luck. - Murmured Adrien. - We can't even transform right now.

\- Don't blame the misfortune. My luck didn't work either. - Marinette bit her lip.

\- What are you two wispering about?! - The roober aimed the gun at her.

\- Nothing.

\- And I think that you're trying to call the police! - And he shot.

Marinette shut her eyes, but she didn't feel any pain. When Mari decided to look around she saw that Adrien covered her with his body. He was wounded. The blood was running down the shirt's sleeve. Red drops were falling down on the floor.

\- Adrien! - Girl was shocked. - Why did you...

\- Don't forget that I'm your knight in shining armor. - Wispered he. - Don't worry, m'lady. Everything is ok. It could be worse.

Marinette tried not to cry: she didn't want her partner to worry.

\- I thought you said that you are a thief not a killer. - It was a woman standing behind the robbers. Everyone looked puzzled when they saw a person in a dark-blue leather costume. - Then why did you shot?

\- I didn't want to kill anyone. - Said the one who shot.

\- I do not belive you. - Suddenly said a man in a mask appearing out of nowhere. It was a lot of white butterflies around him. The insects lift the robber up and carry him to the police station. - I am sorry but I have to go. Darling, please help this young man.

\- Okay. - Smiled the woman and she, Adrien and Mari disappeared.

When Marinette and Adrien opened their eyes they saw that they were in Agrest's house.

\- Oh, Adrien. - The woman shook her head. - I will bring bandages and you should put of your shirt.

He frowned but did as the woman said. Well... he tried to do it himself, but he couldn't do it without his girlfriend's help.

\- Hey, Mrinette. - Wispered Tikki. - It's something wrong with this stranger. She has powers but she doesn't have the miraculous.

\- Tikki is right. - Sighed Plagg. - She is like one of that Hawk Moth's puppets.

\- I will explain everything later. - Said the woman. - Now, Adrien, turn around.

The room lit with a bright flash and turned out that it was Nataly...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Not an easy talk**

Adrien and Marinette froze with a puzzled look on their faces. Nataly giggled feeling the satisfaction about the result of her tranformation.

\- And now, Adrien, turn around. - Said she. Agrest, who still was shocked, turned around. - Finally.

\- Stop! People who were akumatized remember nothing about what they were doing!

\- And how do you know? - Smiled Nataly. Marinette froze again thinking about what to say.

\- Nataly, you already know about our identities so stop pretending, please. - Adrien hissed when the secretary took the bullet out.

\- Sorry. - Apologized she. - Yeah, I know. But you are so funny when you're puzzled.

\- Agh!

\- May I finish it myself? - Asked Marinette nervously looking at her boyfriend's sufferings. Nataly nodded and stepped aside.

Marinette touched Adrien's back with her cold fingers. He sighed a little bit nervously. Mari smiled and started to clean the wound. Sometimes she stopped to let Adrien sigh with a relief.

\- My lady, tell me something interesting. - Murmured he while Marinette was making stitches on her boyfriend's back.

\- And what do you want to hear about? - Adked the girl.

\- Well, something about your childhood.

\- As you wish. I remember that once when I was five...

Gabriel returned only half an hour later. He felt himself very tired. Now he understood that being a vilan was much easier...

In his room he find Nataly. She looked unhappy while reading some papers. The woman bit her lip and frowned. Gabriel touched her left shoulder. Nataly smiled and turned around for a few seconds.

\- So is Adrien alright? - Asked he and hugged his secretary.

\- Yes. It turned that his "princess" is a quiet fine doctor and I'm not. - Murmured Nataly.

\- Ok. And what are you doing now?

\- Working. - Sighed the woman.

\- May I help you? - Wispered he.

\- Get out. - Laughed Nataly. - You need to talk to your son.

Agrest was nervous while he was standing infront of his son's room door. He felt himself guilty and awkwardly. Well he already thought that someday that talk would happen... He sighed and knocked on the door.

\- Who is there? - Heard Gabriel Adrien's surprised voice.

When Gabriel knocked Adrien was looking at Marinette who was drawing something on a paper sheet. He was trying to see what was she painting, but his lady was turning around.

\- It's me, son... We need to talk. - Said the man nervously.

\- This frase scares me. - Whispered Marinette.

\- It's hard to confess, but I'm scared too. - Said Adrien and stood up. - I'm coming.

And he headed for the door. Mari was getting cleaned up. Adrien stoped and turned around, but when he saw that everything is alright he opened the door. Confused Gabriel appeared in front of him.

\- Well, what was you going to say to me. - Asked Adrien.

\- I wanted to apologize... to both of you. - Adrien and Marinette looked puzzled and Gabriel felt even more embarrassed.

\- Apologize for what?

\- Well... I'm... It's hard to explain...It could be that you will hate me.

\- Now I see that your father loves mumbling just like you. - Grunted Plagg. - He is a Hawk Moth and that's all.

Marinette flinched and hid Tikky behind her back and Adrien made few steps back. Gabriel noticed it and sighed.

\- Mari, you don't need to worry! He saved you today! - Said Tikky.

\- Is it true? - Asked Adrien.

\- Of course! - It was Plagg. - Tikky is too honest to lie.

\- Well now it feels right! Mari, Nataly got her powers because of my father, but it wasn't an akuma and she didn't forget anything!

Marinette froze for a moment trying to understand everything that she just heard. She was agree with Adrien, but she could not accept that her boyfriend's dad is a Hawk Moth. And now it turns out that Gabriel is not any more. Why?

\- Okay. It seems that you're right. But then he must explain why did he switch his side. - Marinette crossed her arms on her chest.

\- Your lady is very bold.

\- Yeah. - Smiled Adrien. - Come in.

Gabriel walked into the room, but he looked nervous. It seemed like he thought that "final battle" will start right now and right here. In the room he saw that in the corner of the room where were a lot of posters with LadyBug now there is none. Oh, no. Above the computer there were few photos. On the first there was LadyBug and... Adrien? And on the second Marinette and Chat Noir...

When the girl saw Gabriel's reaction Marinette giggled.

\- It would be hard to tell everything. I know that I am guilty. - Started Gabriel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

After when Gabriel ended with telling his story, Plagg started laughing.

\- Oh, you are so naive! - Tried to explain the reason of his laugh. - You're so stupid! It's just impossible.

\- What do you mean "impossible"? - Frowned Gabriel.

\- Miraculouses if you will gather them together can fulfill only the bad wish. Something like the world domination.

\- Nuru! - Cried out Gabriel.

\- I told you that it's a bad idea. - Murmured kwami trying to keep away from his master.

Marinette smiled while she was looking at that fight. She saw more and more the similarity of Adrien and his father.

"I'm lucky because of my love was mutual. And because Adrien is my partner. I hope that someday I will sit in front of him and our son and..."

Marinette turned red and tried to forget what she was thinking about. Adrien of caurse saw the blush on his girlfriend's face and decided to joke.

\- Well, my _purr_ incess, are you thinking about our wedding? - Smiled Adrien.

But suddenly something went wrong: instead of giving him a head slap Marinette turned around and blushed even more. Adrien froze for a few seconds but then he smiled and said to his father...

\- Dad, I'm sorry but we will rather go: I don't want to stop you and Nataly from spending time together. And, father... I'm not against if two of you will be together. I will return tomorrow through the window.

Chat Noir was holding Marinette in his arms while they were going to the girl's house. He loved how Mari blushed when he asked her about the wedding and now he wanted to spend some time with his Lady. He wanted to kiss her, pull her closer... But he could not do that in front of his father. That is why the both heroes left Agrest's house. Now they finally could be alone!

When they landed on Marinette's balcony the girl blushed again 'cause she remembered their last talk and she still felt embarrassed. Chat smiled and hugged his Princess. She looked away. The sun was slowly going down. The sky turned purple, but somwhere it seemed pink.

Chat looked in his girlfriend's eyes and Marinette saw everything that he felt right now. He leaned and kissed her. Mari kissed him back with all her love. They didn't feel that the rain started 'cause they too happy to pay attention to the weather.

The magic of the moment disappeared when Tikky started to cough. Turned out that Adrien's transformation ended almost a fifteen minutes ago. Mari opened a trapdoor that led in her room and Plagg and Tikky flew in. Adrien was breathing deeply trying to make his heart beat normally.

\- Come on in or you can fall ill. - Suddenly heard he.

\- I'm coming. - Answered Adrien.

While they were changing their clothes both were blushing and trying not to look at each other. After that they were just talking, laughing, playing a few computer games and ate a few... okay, a lot of croissants.

\- I love such kind of days. I mean when we are alone. - Said Mari and hugged her boyfriend.

\- Me too. - Smiled Adrien.

"Morning came too fast this time" - Thought Marinette and look at Adrien, who was still sleeping. He was smiling and that made him even more beautiful. At least in his girlfriend's eyes. Adrien dreamed about their future. But when in his dream he kissed her, he woke up.

When he opened his eyes and looked at the place near him... his Lady wasn't there. Adrien murmured something and stood up to find his princess. He heard her beautiful voice somewhere downstairs. She was singing something standing in front of a cooker and making breakfast. Sun was shining and in it's light the girl looked amazing.

Adrien could not even breathe while she was singing. The words of the song made him smile. It feels like Marinette was singing _to him_...

When Marinette turned around to put a plate on a table she saw that Adrien was standing here all the time. She slowly turned red and stoped singning. By the time when the plates with breakfast were on the table, Mari couldn't even move because of Adrien who pulled her close to him.

\- Can you sing to me again? - Asked he. She nodded. - Okay then.

Adrien stepped aside and turned around to let Marinette sing without an embarrassment. At first girl's voice sounded quietly, but soon it started to sound more and more confident. When she ended a song Adrien turned around.

\- Let's eat. - Smiled Mari. - I don't want to be late for school.

On a history lesson Marinette and Adrien were sitting together and holding hands. Even the teacher saw that they looked _too_ happy together. Firstly he wanted to tell them to stop smiling every second but then he decided not to _bug_ them...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Adrien akumatized**

It looked like everyone heard about the story of Adrian's injury. Around the school there where a lot of reporters. All of them they wanted to ask Agrest a few questions. Nino told Adrien about it.

\- Shit! Why now?! - Murmured he.

\- You can transform into Chat Noir and get out through the window. - Alya suggested.

\- No. If someone will see a superhero in our school than on the other day there will be even more reporters out there. - Sighed Marinette.

\- It means that this time I should do everything myself. - Murmured Adrien.

Suddenly Alya saw an akuma that was flying towards Adrien. She tried to scare it away, but Adrien stopped her.

\- Alya, let me talk, please. - Said he. Alya looked shocked.

\- Hello, son! My name is Hawk Moth! - Heard Adrien father's voice in his head. - You must give me you miraculous!

\- Stop it! - Laughed he.

\- Okay. Well, I suggest you to pretend that you were angry because of this situation and that you were akumatized. Also you can tell them everything that you want.

\- It's a good idea, but at first I should ask My Lady about it. Can you wait a few seconds?

\- Sure.

Adrien told about his father's plan to Marinette. She was agree, but...

\- Can _I_ be akumatized? I want them to feel guilty for bothering a wounded hero!

\- I am not agree! Hawk Moth, let's do this!

Few seconds later Adrien disappeared in a black fog. Gabriel thought that making his son a bright costume is too much. So he just gave him a red shirt, black trousers and a... crown?

\- From now on you will ba a dark prince!

\- I don't like the name, but I hope my costume is alright. - Said Adrien and turned to his friends.

Alya and Nino froze thinking that Adrien will cry out that Marinette should give him her miraculous. And Marinette thought that he looks adorable.

\- You need a cloak. - Said she.

\- I agree! - Said Gabriel.

Few minutes later the "Dark prince" appeared in front of the croud. When he started taliking everyone silent.

\- I am the Dark prince! I hate when someone like you are becoming so annoying! I can't even normaly go out on a date! Stop finally bugging me!

But reporters didn't look like understanding people. When they understood that he is Adrien Agrest they started asking questions. But suddenly the flash illuminated the space and Adrien disappeared.

For a few seconds Adrien laid still. It seemed like he was laying on the floor. He felt uncomfortable but he could not even open his eyes. But after a loud noise that he heard he opend his eyes. Turned out that it was Marinette fell down on the floor. She was behind the wardrobe.

\- Mari! Oh, God! Marinette, are you alright? - Adrien lift his girlfriend up.

\- Everything is alright. - Murmured Marinette.

\- You scared me. - He sat down with Mari in his hands.

\- I'm sorry. - Said she and looked in Adrien's eyes.

\- Adrien! Marinette! - They heard Gabriel's voice from another room.

\- We are here! - Said Adrien and huged his girlfriend.

\- I'm sorry! I hope that got hurt. - Said Gabriel.

\- It's okay. - Said Mari.

\- Said the girl who I found behind the wardrobe. - Smiled Adrien.

\- I'm sorry. - Sighed the oldest Agrest.

\- It happens with everyone from time to time. Once I accidentally hit Noir, but that time he was saying another joke. He didn't even notice that it was an accident.

\- So that's it! I will take revenge... - Smiled Adrien.

\- Save me! - Cried out Marinette and stood up, but sat down again. She felt dizzy.

\- Mari! - Adrien hugged her. - Okay it's not the best time to take revenge. So why are we here? Did something bad happen?

\- Unfortunately you're right. - Sighed Gabriel. - You were injured not randomly. It was an attempted murder. They whanted to kill you, Adrien.

\- Me?! But why?!

\- I have two versions. - Said Nataly appearing out of nowhere. - It could be that they know your superhero identity or...

\- Or? - Asked Adrien.

\- Or they are my enemies. - Said Gabriel. - And they found out my another weakness.

\- So that is why you weren't talking to me for so long?

\- Well... It is one of the reasons. But now it doesn't matter. Untill the police will find out the identities of the criminals you should stay here.

\- But father!

\- If you'll say that you want to return to school then I will not belive you. And also I talked to Marinette's parents. She will stay here too.

Adrien sighed. His father knew that he has no choice.

\- And what about Paris? Who will protect it? - Asked Mari.

\- I will. - Smiled Gabriel. - And also... Nataly will stay with you. And now I should go.

When Gabriel disappeared, everyone froze for a moment. They didn't kow what to do. Marinette and Adrien exchanged glances.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Tikky was the first who broke the silence.

\- Hm... I'm hungry! Is there any cookies?

\- Yeah, I can smell it. And I also want to eat something. - Giggled Plagg nervously.

Kwami disappeared. The feeling that filled the room was an awkwardness. The problems was that Nataly and Marinette still didn't know each other though they talked a few times. And now they felt themselfes not very good, because they didn't know how to talk to each other. So Adrien was the only one, who could help in this situation.

\- Nataly, I want to represent you my girlfriend and my partner – Marinette Dupen-Chen. In a future, I hope that I could call her Marinette Agrest.

\- Nice to meet you. - Murmured Mari.

\- Marinette, I want to represent you Nataly – my father's secretary. I hope that someday I could call her my mother, but I can't do anything about it. - Sighed Adrien.

\- Nice to meet you too, Marinette. But it seems like some... black cats shouldn't talk too much.

\- I agree. - Said the girl.

\- Yeah, Plagg looks better when he stays silent.

Few seconds later everyone laughed. The akwardness was gone.

Days, as it often happens, when you have nothing to do, were very boring. They were very slow. The first day Adrien was avoiding Marinette. He was afraid that could happen that he... she... them... that Lady will hit him for his crazy thoughts.

From the next evening Adrien started to whatch Mari through the window. Almoust every hour. And it seemed like Mari wanted to kill him. Once he even saw how Marinette was changing clothes.

Of course Marinette knew that Chat is whatching at her. And also she noticed that he is avoiding her. That is why she decided to do such a stupid thing as changing clothes in front of the love of his life.

After a week of misunderstanding Adrien decided to talk to Marinette. She was sitting in the kitchen and talking to Nataly and Tikky. She was wearing a white shirt and purple shorts. It was the last straw. He put the girl on his shoulder and walked out of the room.

\- Give me five, Tikky! - Smiled Nataly.

\- Hm... I want to eat something.

And it was the moment when Nataly understood that behind her back was standing Gabriel.

Adrien wanted to talk with Marinette, but while he was taking his princess to his room he looked into her eyes and felt himself indecisive. In her eyes he saw happiness.

\- Why are you avoiding me? - Mari crossed her hands on the chest.

\- I will not tell you. - Murmured Adrien.

\- Chat, I just whant to spend more time with you. - Marinette touched his face with his fingertips. Adrien sighed nervously.

\- I understand and I also want to spend even my whole life with you, but...

\- But? - Frowned Mari.

\- I need to go to shower... I will go...

\- Stop! - Cried out girl.

Adrien wasn't expecting something like this from his girlfriend and stopped and Marinette used the moment to kiss her partner. Adrien kissed her back. When he made a step back Marinette sighed... Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

\- What?! - Cried out Adrien.

\- Son? Open the door: we need to talk. - Heard he Gabriel's voice.

\- It's not the best time for conversation. - Answered Adrien.

\- It's some kind of an emergency.

Adrien sighed and stood up. When he opened the door he wanted to look angry, but he couldn't. His father was sad. May be he was feeling guilty for ruining his son's plans? No... He was feeling guilty for something else.

\- Nataly hates me. - Murmured he.

There were three of them in the room... and also two kwamis. Marinette turned red of an embarrassment didn't even knowing why. Adrien looked a little bit unhappy because of his father's presence in the room, but he saw that his dad needs his help. And also Gabriel who looked really nervous and was shaking like a leaf. Why – will you ask. Because of the strange noise coming from the first floor.

The reason of noise was Nataly who was sitting in the kitchen downstairs. At first she threw a pot at the door. The next thing was a frying pan. After that she used different kinds of knives. And to feel a little bit better she cried out: "I hate you, Agrest!"

That was the moment when Adrien started to shake too and Gabriel looked even worse than before. Both of them sighed.

\- Can you finally tell us what exactly happened? - Asked Marinette the man.

\- That is because of what I said before. I think she didn't understand it right. I offered to fire her because of the reason that I don't want her to work so hard. And that's what happened.

\- Well, I think that you need to talk to her... but only when she will stop akting like that. - Murmured Adrien.

\- But also you can use an akuma to try to explain everything. - Offered Marinette.

\- It's such a good idea, My Lady! I'm even proud of you! - Smiled Adrien. The girl blushed again...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Gabriel decided that it would be better to talk to Nataly in another room: he didn't want his son to hear how his father apologizes. After the transformation, he sighed and let go an akuma. The butеfly flied straight to the woman who was sitting on a cold kitchen floor. Nataly was crying.

\- Nataly… - Started Gabriel. He felt pain when he thought that she was crying because of him.

\- Don't talk to me! – Murmured the woman.

\- Nataly, I'm really sorry for this fight. I'll do everything for you, just stop crying… please.

\- Okay. – Suddenly smiled secretary. – But then you should said out loud that you are a fool.

\- I'm a fool! – Cried out Gabriel, feeling himself really uncomfortable.

\- I was just kidding. – Laughed Nataly.

\- And I was more serious than ever. I really am a fool if I could hurt you. Nataly, I really love you and I don't want to see you crying ever again. Especially if you are crying because of me. – The last sentence Gabriel said while he was standing right behind the woman. Akuma flew out of the woman's shirt .

\- Well, then I should forgive you. – Nataly stood up and kissed Gabriel.

Hm… And what about Adrien? He and his girlfriend were sitting on the balcony and talking about their past and their future. Somehow their plans were almost the same. But some small things were different. And this details where so important to them that they were almost fighting. But (thanks God) all ended well. And Tikky and Plagg felt something like a relief.

While everything about what I told you before was happening, Alya was nervous. She worried about her BF who just disappeared few days ago.

\- Don't worry. – Said Nino and closed his eyes. – Everything will be alright: she has her partner with her, Hawk Moth is not a villain anymore.

\- Yeah, I know. But I just can't believe that Marinette is LadyBug! You know, she is just too…

\- Too clumsy? – Suggest Nino. Alya threw a pillow at him.

\- Too defenseless!

\- You don't understand! No one in the whole world can't have eyes like that! – Said Nathaniel.

\- Why not?! I thought it's okay to draw in such way! – Murmured Cloe.

\- Okay, let's try it in another way. – Saighed he. – Come here.

The girl did a few steps to the mirror. Nathaniel smiled.

\- Look here. You see? Your eyes is much bigger than those which you paint.

\- I don't know. – Sighed the girl. – I don't like my face.

\- And I thinks that you have the most beautiful face in the world. – Murmured the painter and blushed.

\- Really? – Cloe looked so pretty right now that he softly kissed her, blushing again…

A week passed. Those persons who wanted to kill Adrian were punished for all their crimes. But before that Marinette and Adrian visited the court.

Gabriel looked like a happy idiot because of Nataly's pregnancy. Each tome when he saw his fiancée you could see a happy smile on his face. Everyone understood that something good happened with him. Journalists built the most incredible theories: someone thought that he received a huge order on his collection, someone thought that he met some sultry beauty in Bali, where he flew on his own plane (but Gabriel didn't have his on plane).

Alya didn't give a chance to Marinette and Adrian to stay together any longer and invited them and Nino with her to see a new movie. By the way, the film was a comedy. They bought the tickets to the last row and didn't remember the half of the movie. But on their way back they saw Nathaniel and Cloe who was holding hands. Alya smiled and waved her hand to get their attention.

\- Hey, guys! – Cried out she.

Nat and Cloe suddenly blushed. Adrian smiled: now no one can compete with him for his Princess's love.

\- So you are dating? For how long? Are you in a serious relationship? – Started asking Alya.

Nathaniel turned red as a tomato and didn't know what to say. Nino understood his feelings, but he could not stop his girlfriend from asking questions.

\- Hi, Cloe! It's nice to see you two together. – Smiled Adrian and pulled Marinette closer.

\- Yeah, yeah. I'm happy for myself too. Didn't know that you two are in a relationship. – She looked at Mari.

\- As you can see.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

On the next week Gabriel organized the show of the new collection where he wanted to tell everyone that he is going to marry. To be honest, Gabriel and Nataly was _already_ married, but there was no celebration that day.

It was strange that Adrian was nervous, but he had a good reason for this: today he wanted to propose to Marinette. His hands were shaking and heart was beating so fast that at one moment he even thought that he will faint. He was looking for Mari in a huge crowd, but he was distracted by reporters which was trying to ask him more about his father's wedding. Marinette was looking for Adrian too. She saw him here and there, but she could not reach him.

\- Hello! – Someone suddenly grabbed girl's hand.

\- Nathaniel? What are you doing here? – Asked Marinette looking at her classmate.

\- Helping you, Cloe and Adrian at the same time. – Smiled he and pulled the girl to the table with the food. When they reached the destination Nathaniel pulled out the phone and dialed someone's number. – I did everything as you said…

At the same moment Cloe was taking Adrian to the same place. He was shocked with his friend's behavior, but he was following her without doubts. And from all sides rained down questions:

\- Adrian, is it your girlfriend?

\- Do you know anything about your fathers wedding?

\- Has your father started working on a new collection?

\- Just stop bugging him! – Cried out Cloe when she finally saw Nathaniel and Marinette.

Adrian saw them too. He immediately understood that he should grab _his Lady_ and run. Which he did. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the adjoining room. Near the door to the room were bodyguards who stopped reporters.

\- Ugh, we're finally alone. – Smiled Adrian.

\- Yeah, finally. Aren't you tired from all those people? – Asked him Marinette.

\- Of course I am. I'm happy only when I'm with you. – Adrian hugged her. – And also there is something that I want to talk to you about.

\- Why am I feeling scared? – Murmured the girl. – So what is it, Chat?

\- I just… I want you to be only mine, you know? Marinette, you are the most wonderful girl in the whole world! I just want you to be happy… with me. So, what would you say? Will you marry me? – And he pulled out the wedding ring.

\- I'm already yours, silly kitty. And why are you so worried? Of course I will marry you. I've always dreamed about it.

\- Nino! Tell us what's happening! – Whispered Alya.

\- Pulled out the ring. Now he is kissing her. They're laughing.

\- Let me see! O-o-oh, they are so cute! Oh, girl, how I'm happy for you!

A week later it was official wedding of Gabriel and Nataly. And at the same time the whole Paris knew that LadyBug and Chat Noir are going to marry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

On his father's wedding day Adrien decided to stay at Marinette's house. Girl's parents let him in.

\- I just don't want to stay home for too long. – Murmured Agrest.

\- Mom! Where is my hairbrush?! – Cried out Marinette from the second floor.

\- I don't know, darling! Go look downstairs! – Answered Sabin. – Come in Adrien. Feel yourself like home and we will go: we have tickets to the theatre.

\- Okay… - Adrien was shocked.

\- So were is… Adrien?! What're you doing here?! And my parents…

\- They suddenly left. Your hairbrush is on the table. Do you think that they wanted to leave us alone?

\- Maybe yes, maybe no: I still don't understand them. Well, what should we do?

\- Let's watch a movie. – Offered Adrien.

\- Okay! Which one?

Few months later Nataly knew that she going to have twins: to girls. Everyone was happy: Gabriel, Adrien, Marinette and Nataly herself.

When Adrien called Marinette, she was in the kitchen.

\- Hello?

\- Purrincess, guess what! I'm gonna have two little sisters! Isn't it great?!

\- It's wonderful, Kitty!

\- And when are _we_ going to marry?! You gave me your promise almost three months ago. Why am I still not married?!

And few weeks later Adrien and Marinette became a husband and wife. The wedding was very small with their parents only. Adrian felt himself as the happiest person in the world.

 _Seven years and nine months later…_

 _ **POV Adrien**_

I was surrounded by journalists again, but I got used to it and smile quite naturally, despite the fact that I need to go home to my wife and son. It's Mark's birthday today and I also need to run to the store to buy some food: Mari is pregnant again so she can't carry heavy things. I hope that it will be a girl and Marinette wants another boy.

\- Is it true that you're having an affair with Marinette Dupin-Chan, your father's business partner?

\- Yes, it's true. – Smile I and the noise fades for a few moments. – Any questions now?

\- Do you know that she already has a son?

\- Of course. Mark and I are good friends.

\- How serious is your relationship?

\- She's my wife for almost eleven years. Mark is my son. And we are expecting a second child.

My phone is ringing here. On the screen is displayed: "Princess". I defiantly accept the challenge.

\- Hello.

\- Chat, what about spaghetti for dinner?

\- I don't mind, but we're out of it…

\- I'm in the store right now. – Murmured Mari.

\- Marinette, my sunshine… what were you thinking about when you were going to the store? How are you going to carry the food?

\- Ooops!

\- Dad, don't worry! I will not let her carry anything!

\- Thank you, son. I'm already coming. And also… happy birthday. New game console in mom's closet on the third shelf.

\- I already found it.

\- I'm really proud of you. – And I'm laughing, because I'm feeling like I'm the happiest person in the world.


	20. Bonus 1

**Bonus** _("She's just a friend")_

A beautiful restaurant on city suburb was booked for all day long, because of the birthday of the famous fashion designer – Marinette Agrest. But friends could call her just Mari.

When Alya, Cloe and Mari conferred on the colors of the party. Alya thought of black and red (because of her best friend's superhero identity), Cloe wanted pink color (because of Marinette's favorite color). Agrest said that she wants a party in a black and green colors. Cloe and Alya shrugged and agreed.

Mark stayed at home so he could keep an eye on his little sister. He felt himself resentful and he said that he is old enough to be on a party.

Black shadow slid across the roofs of Paris almost silently. The shadow jumped to the ground.

\- Cancel the transformation. – Said a tired voice and the space lit up with a green flash.

A few seconds later from the dead-end street came Adrian Agrest-a world famous model. The guards at the entrance let him in. Loosening the tie, the guy entered the restaurant.

\- Hey, Adrien, why do you look so official? – Giggled Nino and hugged Alya.

\- I'm just from work: barely make it. I put on my jacket just to hide Plagg. I know that I look awful in it.

\- You are not right! As a fashion designer I tell you that you look cool in it. – Said Gabriel.

\- I agree. – Smiled Marinette.

\- Are you conspired? – Murmured Adrien and hugged his wife.

\- Of course you and your father-in-law need to get along. – Laughed Cloe.

\- I'm sorry, we're late! – Juleka and some young man walked in. – It's my brother – Luke.

Marinette laughed because she saw jealousy in her boyfriend's eyes. Luke, who before it was looking at Mari with some kind of admiration, saw Adrien's glance and flinched.

\- Luke, I'm glad to see you! You've changed! – Smiled Marinette.

\- You too, Mari! You look so beautiful!

They hugged each other. Adrien looked at them with such a discontent that Gabriel smiled and whispered:

\- Can I send an akuma on you? You look full of jealousy.

\- Stop being such a Hawk Moth. – Murmured Adrien.

\- I don't even need to transform to see it on your face.

\- Marinette is just a friend. - Said Luke.

For a few seconds there was silence in the room. Nino was the first who started to laugh. The next one was Alya. After that everyone started laughing. Even Juleka laughed.

\- You said just the same thing that said Adrien few years ago. – Laughed Nino.

\- Don't remind me of that. – Laughed Adrien. – Marinette, sweetheart, you're just a friend. It doesn't matter that we have two kids now. You're my wife… but you're just a friend. Not even more.

\- Of course, my dear partner. – Smiled Mari. – We just just work together, just saving Paris. And we just live together. But we can't know each other's identities.

Everyone started to laugh again. Luke looked really uncomprehending. Kagami explained him everything.

To years later Kagami and Luke got married…


	21. Bonus 2

**Bonus** _("You're mine, Cloe!")_

 _Few years ago…_

It was a late evening. The bright outline of the Eiffel tower looked beautiful. Nathaniel looked out of the window and saw a familiar figure. His dear wife was talking with another man. And that man suddenly hugged her. If Nathaniel wasn't so jealous then he could see that Cloe feels herself really uncomfortable. Nat was not only jealous he also was angry… really angry. No one can touch _his_ wife.

He walked straight to the door and opened it widely. The man that was standing next to Cloe happened to be Kim.

\- Kim, get out of here and let go my precious wife! – Cried out Nathaniel.

\- So that's it. – Sighed Kim. – It's because of this painter! Why, Cloe?! It could be me!

\- I told you to get out! Didn't you hear me?!

\- Don't try to scare me. – Smirked Kim and pulled Cloe, who tried to make a few steps to her husband, even closer.

\- Nathaniel, he is drunk and he doesn't even understand what he is doing. Don't be so angry. – Sighed Cloe.

Don't be angry?! Few seconds later Kim was lying on the ground and Nat was pulling Cloe to their house. When they walked in Nathaniel started to kiss his wife.

\- You… are… mine… - Whispered he.

The morning came and the sky turned yellow and orange. Cloe smiled and thought that there is some kind of symbolism in those colors. She walks out of the bathroom and looking at her husband who is drawing something. But when she walks in he is looking only at Cloe.

\- It's not fair. – Said Nathaniel and smiled. – When you're around all I want is to repeat last night.

\- What are you drawing? – Asked Cloe and blushed when she understood the meaning of Nat's words.

\- You. – Said he and gave her a drawing.

Nathaniel didn't lie: it was Cloe… in a yellow and black leather suit. She didn't expected to see herself as a superhero.

\- I was thinking about it for too long. – Said Nathaniel. – You will be amazing hero. And you know… I will always love you. Because you're only mine, Cloe…


	22. Bonus 3

**Bonus** _("I'm proud of you, son!")_

POV Mark

There is a kind of people who spend the whole life in an aspiration to prove something to their parents. I never was a person like that… or I was but I don't remember it…

\- Brother, wake up! – Emma was jumping on my bed. – You promised to our parents that you will take me to school!

Was trying to ignore my sister, but this little monster was so stubborn when the case concerned school…

I set up on my bad and yawned. Emma laughed, when I hugged her. The girl's blonde hair quickly disheveled and I sighed: my mother will be dissatisfied.

\- Hurry up! - Murmured I. Sister started to laugh so loud that even Plagg woke up and ran out of my room.

\- Ugh! Why are you so loud! – Sighed kwami.

It happened that when my younger brother – Cody - was born, my dad gave his miraculous to me. I don't know who is the holder of my mother's miraculous, but I have a guess. You know, it's doesn't feel write to repeat my parent's mistake.

After brushing my teeth and putting on my clothes I went downstairs. All my family was already in the kitchen: dad was reading a newspaper, Cody was playing with his toy car, Emma was eating a fried egg and mother, who was trying to brush my sister's hair.

\- Good morning. – Yawned I and started making some coffee. Yeah, I know that my mother doesn't like when I drink it, but I need to wake up right now.

\- Morning. – Nodded father. – I saw a light in your room yesterday night. Did you sleep well?

\- Not really: I was trying to learn some physical and chemical formulas. It was really awful.

\- Mark, darling, how many times should I tell you… - Started talking my mother.

\- Mom! You didn't said even "Hi!" to me! – Frowned I.

\- Morning, dear. – Said she and kissed me on a head.

\- Good morning. – Smiled I and started drinking my coffee.

\- Mark, put on a jacket. I almost beg you. – Said mother standing in front of me and my sister.

\- God, mom! It's not winter now! And I won't catch a cold. It's a promise.

\- You don't understand, mommy! – Cried out Emma. – He just wants to be cool!

Left my sister in front of the door that was leading into her class. Thought the bell hasn't rung yet all my classmates where already here. I set down on my place and tried to sleep few more seconds: I felt myself really tired. But I couldn't sleep even a second. It was the fault of my friend who was sitting next to me – she was a tall blonde and beautiful girl – she didn't made her homework and now was asking for my notes.

To be honest with myself I should say that I really like her. She is almost the best person ever. I have a guess that Christina is a new LadyBug. I'm almost sure. But when I asked my mother about it she just smiled mysteriously and said nothing.

Suddenly I heard the signal from police radio. It was quiet while I was writing a test. I quickly write down all the answers and ran out of the classroom. After the transformation I ran to the place of incident. I saw the essence of the tragedy from the first glance: the Ferris wheel is frozen in a slightly tilted position. Seemed still a bit and it will fall.

\- I will not deal with it alone. – I said it out loud.

\- And if I will help? – Asked me my partner.

\- Then everything we be alright. – Smiled I.

We are almost ended the evacuation of people, when LadyBug's earrings squeaked. I wanted to help, but I couldn't: the wheel could fall at any second. I continued to hold the wheel. From above there was a squeal, but the wheel slowed down a bit, giving the superhero the opportunity to lower to the ground the last people stuck on the attraction.

When everyone were on the ground, me and my partner tried to put the wheel back. After that I hastened to hide in the alley. Behind me slid frail figure of a partner. Both of us wasn't shocked when we saw our real identities. I hugged Christina and felt the warmth in my heart.

\- And so I ran away. – Said my classmate. My sister was listening to her with a real interest.

I felt myself really happy. the SMS that came from my father's number made me smile: "it will be something great in the evening. We saw the news. I'm proud of you, son!"


	23. Bonus 4

**Bonus** _(Not for nothing)_

Mark was searching for a job that might like. He was searching since he was sixteen. He was trying to find his place in life. He has tried many different professions and decided to become a script writer. His scripts sold well: the Directors liked his ideas. Also he was writing stories for comics. At first he was trying to draw by himself but it looked bad: it wasn't so easy as it seemed at first. That is why he was trying to find a good painter who could help him to make his dream come true. He always wanted to draw a comic about LadyBug.

Mark was shocked when he saw an ad that suited him perfectly. A famous painter and author of the best comic of the last year that named "My neighbor – superhero" was searching for a script writer! It was strange because _The Bee_ – his last script writer of the _CloeNath_forever_ comics over the ten years. Mark really loved their comics and he decided to try to call them.

\- Hello? – Answered the man's voice.

Mark could heard loud baby crying and screaming. For a few seconds he felt himself shocked, but then he said:

\- Hello. Sorry to bother you. I'm calling about the ad.

\- Oh, great. I guess that you're a script writer.

\- Yes.

\- Wait a minute… Darling, I should talk to my new script writer!

\- Okay! But not too long. – Heard Mark a beautiful musical voice.

\- So, when can we meet and discuss some working moments? – Asked Nathaniel.

\- Whenever you want. I'm completely free all week.

\- Then can we meet half an hour later in the amusement Park near the monument to LadyBug and Chat Noir? It's enough time for you?

\- Oh, I'm already here. – Laughed Mark.

\- Great! We will be there in a fifteen minutes! You will recognize me if you read my comics. – And the call ended.

\- What does it mean "we"? – Didn't understand Mark.

Mark didn't know how much time has passed since the unfortunate moment when he decided to call the number listed in the newspaper article, but when he saw a red-haired man entering the Park, carrying a blond baby on his shoulders, Regal looking around the crowd, for some reason he immediately guessed that it was him.

\- Hi! What are you doing here? Are you reading something? – Asked Mark a red-haired boy.

\- Oscar, stop bugging that young man. - Sounded a little strict female voice.

Turning his head, mark saw a fairly well-known actress, and part-time Director, Chloe Bourgeois. But they saying that she got married. And this baby is proof of that. Judging by the obvious similarity between the boy and the man in a t-shirt with the inscription "Digital art", which was worn in one of the chapters of the comic book protagonist, these two were married. And the likeness of a little girl and the actress are not left in doubt.

\- Bonjour… - Murmrured Mark nervously.

\- Hey. – Smiled Nataniel. – I think it's you the one who called me?

\- Yeah.

\- Well, Cass, darling, can you and your brother go over there to your grandfather and he will ride you on the carousel.

\- Only if mommy will allow me to put on her shoes. – Said the girl.

\- Okay. – Sighed Cloe.

The baby nodded happily and when she was lowered to the ground, confidently dragged her brother, moving towards the farthest bench in the Park. Nathaniel kneaded his neck, and Chloe exhaled in relief, flopping beside mark on the bench and wearing sunglasses.

\- So you maybe understood that I'm Nathaniel – an illustrator. You can call me Nat. And of course you recognized my wife – Cloe. She was writing scenarios for my comics, but now she is working to hard and the kids are taking too much time away from her.

\- Mark Ansiel. – Introduced himself the guy.

\- So you're just not look like Agrest's son you has also the name like him! You and Mark are look like separated twins as kids.

\- I'm sorry? – Did not understand her Mark.

\- Forget it, she is just joking. – Smiled Nathaniel.

\- We are here! I'm sorry, we're a little bit late.

Adrian and Marinette Agrest were also very recognizable personalities: both as superheroes and as a model and designer. Mark's eyes flashed recklessly.

— Oh, my lady, judging by the familiar expression you've got another fan. – Smirked Adrien.

\- You're wrong! I love you as a team! Really! I adore you!

\- Then surely you wouldn't mind writing a story about them? A true story. – Smiled Nat.

Nineteen-year-old boy was ready to jump with happiness. He never expected that he will ever be able to live chat with their idols. I think he did the right thing when he called the ad.…


End file.
